V App
V App aka V Live (sometimes stylized as VLIVE) is a South Korean live video streaming service that allows Korean-based celebrities to broadcast live videos on the internet and live chat with fans from around the world. iKON has used Vapp since even before their debut. In July 2015 iKON had vlives from the set of the since scrapped Project Dimension (a collab with WINNER) set. After those casual lives, iKON and WINNER collabed for the "Win-Win" games, where iKON won a vacation after a series of mini games with WINNER. Continuing the lead up to debut, iKON had a series of "Summer Vacation" lives where they shared the fun they were having in Jeju (where they also filmed their first Season's Greetings.) The relaxed style of lives continued with the "Welcome Back Games." where the members had a battle royale sort of competition with a series of games. After debut, iKON uses the service casually in spurts, usually when they have some spare time and it's been a while since they've been able to reconnect with fans. Since the paid service CH+ has come into use, it has been used heavily. B.I. uses it exclusively, and some series like VNight with DongDong is now streamed on Ch+. Comeback Vlives: * Warm Up Night - iKON's first 'countdown' style of live came just before their release of 'My Type." * iKONIGHT - half album release (Apology & Anthem) * KONY'S MAS - for Welcome back full album release * iKON New Kids Begin Comeback Live: For New Kids: Begin * KONFIDENTIAL NIGHT - for Return * iKON CONTINUE LIVE - for New Kids: Continue * GOODBYE DINER - for New Kids: The Final Scripted Vlives: * Kony's Year Greeting Concert Streaming: * Debut Concert VAPP Shows: * VNight with DongDong - Starting on 2017-05-30, Donghyuk hosts a radio show where he talks to fans about their worries and shares music he likes with them. He's had some of the other members on the show, but usually he does it solo and radio style - with no camera. He has done special episodes where he's streamed video as well. * DongParazzi - Another series created by Donghyuk. In this series, Donghyuk shows unseen photos of the members and shares the stories behind them. He's also had a special in this series called "Real Life" where he streamed his whole day, showing his usual routine. * SongChef - Another member made series, Song Chef features Yunhyeong cooking for one of the other members. When Yunhyeong is unable to cook, he chats with fans and sometimes does other hobbies. * iKONIC TV - From 2017-06-18 to 2017-08-17 The seven members worked together to make this mini series. They played games and told stories, it was a friendly, intimate sort of way of spending time with their fans. * Hidden Track No.V - Hidden Track is part of the V Rookie series from V App. V Live takes rookies and pairs them with idols to mentor them and help them expose their skills to a global audience. * Star Road - shown on Vlive's Osen channel, Star Road is a series for idols to show new charms and sides of them to fans. Shows/Videos Shared on V APP: * iKON TV * iKON Picnic * iKONTACTS * Showtime Days * Idol Radio * Idol Room Category:Browse